


World of Gray

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star knows a haunted woman when she sees it</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



They say like calls to like. They say all children must grow up. Sometimes, they say too much, and the heartbreak sets in when the magic fades away, leaving nothing but a world immersed in grays.

The concrete jungles of New York were as far a cry as possible from the free-wandering beaches of California. Star only rarely thought of the wind on her face, the sea spray in her hair, the grit of the sand that always found its way onto the blanket when she and David...

David was dead, she had to move on, she had to live again. That's why she was here, auditioning as a model, an actress, anything to try and get off the streets, into something approaching the life of an adult.

Standing opposite the pretty young woman and reading lines was the easy part, Star thought. She could forget Marko and his birds, Dwayne and his looks her direction, or Paul and his easy-going ways. She could lay to rest the fact she had walked out on Michael when he couldn't move on. She could almost forget David...almost.

When she looked into the other woman's eyes, David did slip free of her mind. The look she saw there had mirrored everything she felt. This other aspiring actress had the haunted, flat look of someone trapped in a normal life. She just could not help but wonder, who had played David to the woman named Sarah Williams?


End file.
